Boukentabi no Sekai Saisei
by OkaKitsukiHoshirou
Summary: In a world where energy supplied by a tree known as the "Life tree" is shortening in different Kunis. The energy "Kisei" is unbalanced. Our adventurers who take this journey are trying to solve the worlds situation. Ino and her friend meeting new friends, allies and betrayal. Starts as Ino. Others such as Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten join. Love might sprout.
1. Regeneration Journey

**A/N: Hi! I know I say that I am going to finish off my others stories but never really do - or have a chance to. After this story I will update lots more, so they can be finished and do not have that empty feeling.**

**Wr. 29/12  
>PB 3012  
>UPD 10015<br>UPD 80215  
>UPD 160215<strong>

**Ino is the main character, along with her childhood friend (find out which Jinchuuriki he is)**

**Sakura, along with the others will join either this chapter, the next or the ones after.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Journey-Adventure of World Regeneration<strong>

_In a world where there is a tree full of energy; where division and supply of the energy is needed for it to grow in nature and technology. The energy tree which gives all living things the power to live is fading in different parts of the world, randomly. This energy has been given many names - Chikara (power), Chakra, Mana.  
>The energy is now gone by the name <em>**Kiseikatsu**_, or just_ **Kisei** _for short_.  
><em>There have been many who have wondered why the distribution of energy is changing. Are there any willing to take the journey to help balance it, which heroes will help so that there are no fights over the <span><strong>Four Main Kuni's<strong> (Kingdom)_**?** Just known as **The Kuni's**.

This story starts with a girl, a girl who wants to change the world because there have been many who of which she loved that died. She wondered why? One day as she grew older the village elder explained to her the situation of how a **Kuni** could die out with all the people if the energy or **Kisei **is not balanced. Her and her childhood friend set off on a journey, leaving that of her towns people behind. On the way they meet different kinds of people helping with their quest. Betrayals and fights are waiting along with dangerous beast-monsters known as **Kikenju**.

**[I JUST REMEMBERED THE JUUBI TREE, NO ITS A DIFFERENT TREE - SORRY FOR ANY MISUNDERSTANDING OF PLOT TWISTING]**

The 17-year old girl waking up in the morning because of her explosive, energy-based alarm. "Ah! Stupid alarm, I wanted to sleep longer!" getting up and throwing the alarm at the wall. Afterwards a knock was heard at the door; she looked at it and then looked at her clothing - nothing much really. "Matte! Don't move a step," she said to the person at the door, as she walked to her drawer and began pulling out a pile of clothing.

She heard the door creak open and looked to who was there. "Kyaa! You pervert what are you trying to do? Ero-bakemono!", throwing all she had but the door was already open. A man appeared. A person a year older than her with brown hair and the same bangs on the opposite side, was in the room with a half-naked girl and a big blush appearing on his face due to seeing her with her panties and her response of covering her chest with bras all over the floor.

"I, Yamanaka Ino was just seen half-naked by my childhood friend!" she screamed to herself.

"I'm sorry Ino!" he exclaimed shyly as he exited the room.

After a while - "I'm finished changing," she said and came out the door. "I.. told you to WAIT-" punching him "Bakataka..."

He rubbed his head, and said "It's Utakata!"

**At the Main Gate**

Both with bags and luggage along with multiple choices of weapons. The Village Elder looked at them proudly along with the rest of the villagers. "We're so proud of you!" instantly all of them were sobbing on the floor. Ino and Utakata sweatdropped.

The villagers all gave them both bits of food and money.

"We don't need all this.." she said to them. The Elder looked and said "No, it's the least we can do as all the villagers are becoming older and there are not as many the same age as you two who would take such a journey. In our times the Kisei, it used to be so balanced."

"You two have know each other for a long time - as childhood friends right? Before you know it, you both will be popping kids left and right for the whole village" - two had just blushed. "Oh, here's a map. You're at the age where you can leave without any support. I remember how you always wanted to go out the village but no-one would take you and the two of you used to pull me along." she the Elder, gave them the map and said their final farewell.

"You are 17, Ino! 16 is the age you can get married at!" a random girl screamed to Ino.

After a while. They both looked at everyone and nodded their head, "Jaa.." giving them a wave.

* * *

><p>"Nee.. Utakata. Remember when I just used to wonder why the Kiseikatsu tree used to be so important and why our families got killed because of the fights between it?" she asked. He looked at her downed face and patted her head "Yeah."<p>

"Well, now I understand and I want to put a stop to this." , Utakata looked at her and regained a flashback

**_Flashback_**

_"Oi Ino, you'll get fat. Stop eating."_

_"Why? Our parents are gone out the village and there is so much free food!"_

_He sighed_

_"Utakata, let's go on a journey and stop this tree thing and make the world a better place and have children together and stuff!"_

_Utakata blushed hard, "Y-yeah.."_

_At that moment, people passing by looked at them - "Oh those are the kids whose parents died, right? Their parents were famous."_

_They both looked as they overheard, "Na..ni.?"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hey don't cry, I'll protect you" he said looking at her. "Un.." she replied.

"Now let's go," she said to him smiling. "That was a quick recovery."

* * *

><p>Utakata looked at the map, "We have to go through these forests, and then we're heading towards the capital."<p>

"There are 4 Main one's right? If I remember correctly there is Kawaha; which is our Kuni and where we are from. There is also Kuroha, Kiriha and K-k-?" Ino trying to remember the others.

"Kazeha. That's right and we are heading to the capital Kawa-to (Kawaha to Kawa-to), luckily these roads are all linked but we have to be careful of the Kikenju that could be dawdling." her childhood friend warned.

Ino quickly put her hands in her bag and started eating an apple, "Ringo-ringo!". "Stop shouting out the name of everything you eat!" is the reply she got.

Ino looked up with her eyes wide open, Utakata looked back at her. "Uui Ino. What's wrong?". She pointed at what was in front of her, it was a bear shaped monster with swords as its claw. _It's a normal beast _he thought to himself

Both prepared a knife at hand. The bear started running, Ino looked at it "Kimoi~!" she started charging at it and jumped. The bear looked at her in the air, whereas Utakata appeared behind it and sliced at its belly until Ino jumped on its back _Tsukisasu (Cut through)_ and jabbed her knife inside it.

They both found pieces of treasure sliding out of it. "Huh?" Ino reacted. Uta put his hand on his chin, "I've heard of this happening. You kill a monster and treasure pieces can be found after its destruction."

He grinned and saw Ino gathering all the treasure with a bun in her mouth. "Auw mime mow", she started running forward towards the capital Kawa-to.

A vein appeared on his head.

**In the City of Kawa-to**

The city is not much different. There are glowing street lamps and item or food stalls for adventures like us. The houses in the city are much bigger and there are more inns here.

The purple-lover put her hands flat on her forehead and bent forward as she 'zoomed in', "Hee~ it's not much different from our village. The night sky here is so pretty and there are more lamps and slightly better technology along with the bright and big houses!". She thought again, "Yeah it's totally different."

"I'll go look for an Inn." Her friend dressed in blue said.

Ino pouted, "I bet you are going to runaway and find a women because you are-", before she could finish she felt a punch to her head. "Damarinasai!" he said to her.

"Itte-itteyo!" she said in pain, rubbing the lump on her head. He picked her up princess-style and said "look exhausted".

Ino blinked a few times and then threw her head with her tongue out making 'Phew Phew Phew' effects. Utakata sweat-dropping, and started walking to the closest inn called 'Lovey-Dovey'

Inside the Inn

"Excuse me, do you happen to have any room vacant for the night? As you can see, my friend is exhausted from travel." he said to the counter women.

"For a couple right? It costs less.." she tempted him but she booked it down anyway. Ladies started looking at Utakata, "What a handsome young man, holding his girlfriend. He and Kanojo-san are like Chocolate and Vanilla." they laughed.

The counter women swayed him away and said, "This way to your room". She opened a door and said "A bed for 2"

After she left, Ino 'woke' up. "Why am I sharing a room with you!? Want to see me naked again!?"

"Saving money" he said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ino woke up stretching her arms, going down to see Utakata at the check out lobby. She hurried herself and got her stuff.

Outside. She asked him where will they be going. He answered her question with the reply of "The closest Kuni is Kuroha."

Towards the border of Kuroha there was a house atop a hill with a huge cherry blossom tree covering it.

As they had gotten closer and closer, they opened the door to the hill-house to see that it was empty. "There is not much in here," both tired and exhausted by travel started resting there and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in the city of Kuroha; outside, a girl scraping metal through the open streets - with a bag full of ingredients. A girl who carries an axe and cuts wood for money, bored of life. Some kids throw small rocks at her because she has so much strength to wield her axe, making her look deadly.

Her axe/ono being pulled along as she was exiting the capital; where her family _was_ well respected. A few male kids got rocks and started throwing them at her, "Bakemono!"

One hit her head - as it tilted, she looked at the kids. They got scared of her but a few more were thrown, she picked her Ono up without any effort and blocked off the 'projectiles' as she had learned to fight alone.

Walking towards the hill she lives on, she noticed the door wasn't concealed properly. "Intruders?"

She entered to find two people sleeping on the floor. She bought in her belongings and placed them on the table; as she was changing her clothes to another plain long sleeved dress or should I say robe with an apron on top. She does not really take interest in fashion.

The girl also tied the apron on herself properly and started cooking food with the groceries she had bought.

The two woke up, smelling a wonderful scent. Utakata hazed falling back to sleep. Ino awoke giving herself a stretch, "Something smells good!"

"Ohio.." the person cooking replied.

Ino noticed someone; not Utakata cooking. "Ah! Intruder!"

The girl looked at her, "This is.. my house.. "

Ino looked at her. She had long and bright sakura coloured hair, but she couldn't see the face of this girl. The girl looked at her, "Watashi wa Haruno Sakura. Well just Sakura now."

"Yamanaka Ino, also just Ino."

"Kare-wa? Your friend?" Sakura pointing at the brown haired man. Ino nodded, "Utakata"

Sakura glanced over at Ino, "Relative? Friend? I'm assuming he is your love" - to which Ino's face went pink.

Before Ino could say a word, she went and opened the window.

The blonde looked at her, "Your hair looks pretty." Ino looking at the girl who's hair was waving around in the wind; window is open to let out the smoke.

"Th-thank you. You look very pretty yourself. Um, how old are you? - if you don't mind"

Ino replied, "17, kimi wa?"

Sakura counting how many years she was alive for, "I'm 17 too."

Ino looked over to the fireplace and saw a picture with a younger Sakura. "Is that your family? Are they on vacation?"

Sakura stopped cooking, "Shinda(Dead).." as she continued stirring the curry.

"Gomen.." Ino looked down.

"It's fine, they died when I was around 7. I heard a Kikenjuu killed them - if I ever see it. I WILL kill it. The houses on this hill were burnt down that day, all the people killed by others brutally and those that had the power to control the Kikenjuu, from a different country - A smaller hidden Kuni I hear."

She continued her story. "They burnt this house and killed my parents, my dad's axe is what I have left from that day, the one near you. My uncle and his friends helped me the following day to bury them and rebuild this house. Shortly after he died naturally. I spent my time learning from books, cooking, hunting, working as a Kikori (Woodcutter) to earn."

The purple clothed girl looked at her once more. "The same thing happened to us too. Our parents, mine and Utakata's were murdered by.. possibly the same group, this all because of the Kisei from the life tree. We are on a journey to balance the Kisei and to shorten or stop wars."

The cherryblossom haired girl looked at her surprisingly. "You know about the Kisei?" Sakura asked her. Ino nodded, "I know not many our age do."

"I'm was soon going to go on a journey for the same thing, but I needed more money. I have a little more than enough now." Sakura told her.

"Come with us!" Ino told or more like requested her. She tilted her head, "I'll think about it."

A noise was heard from the sleeping boy wearing light blue. He rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

The axe-wielding girl put three plates down on the table. "Utakata, I am Sakura. The owner of this hill's house."

Utakata got up and at the food she prepared. She explained the exact same thing that she told Ino about her life. Utakata gave his part of his life info to her.

"Eh, so you are 17 years old and you live in the same village of Kawaha with Ino. Ino asked me to join your journey earlier, hope you do not mind if I ever do so." she informed him of the request.

He simply replied that he doesn't mind. "Arigatou," is the reply he received.

**AFTER EATING**

Utakata and Ino went outside telling her that they will be back from the capital which she left from earlier. "She seems nice, especially leaving us to sleep even when she wasn't present and when she was - she left us even though we could have been criminals and she also cooked food for us. Better than your food Ino."

Ino pouted, "I'm no master chef!"

Sakura was packing her belongings, plates-cups and furniture such as pillows, photos, precious and valuables along with her axe. Also the tents she had stored from when her parents were alive for outside sleeping, bringing extra just in-case anything happens with them.

When Utakata and Ino came back. She locked the door, "Bye Otou-san, Ookaa-san. I'm leaving the house with the chief who will take good care of it as I did."

Ino then grabbed Utakata with her left hand and Sakura with her right. "There is a bounty on a Kikenjuu which is said to be near here, the money from that can be divided for all three of us. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I updated this chapter multiple times. I will try adding the next chapter as soon as possible. I don't know which character to add in next, well I kind of do. But adding that character next chapter may not be suitable.**

**Thank you for reading, R&R! Follow if you want!**


	2. Mizumura: Kikenjuu & Someone New!

**A/N: Uissu - here is the next chapter. Hunting for the Kikenjuu and the bounty!**

**Wr. 240115  
>UPD 010215<br>UPD 14-5-60215  
>UPD 200215<strong>

**Ino is the main character and her childhood friend, Utakata**

**Sakura joined the first chapter, will anyone join in this one?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to Kishimoto.**

**I wish I owned them (change clothes and hairstyle and name and they are mine), but I only own the story plots.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Kikenjuu and Someone New?<span>**

**Plot Summary**

_In a world where there is a tree full of energy where division and supply of the energy is needed for it to grow in nature and technology. The energy tree which gives all living things the power to live is fading in different parts of the world randomly. This energy has been given many names - Chikara (power), Chakra, Mana.  
>The energy is now gone by the name <em>**Kiseikatsu**_, or just_ **Kisei** _for short_.  
><em>There have been many who have wondered why the distribution of energy is changing. Are there any willing to take the journey to help balance it, which heroes will help so that there are no fights over the <em>_**Four Main Kuni's**__ (Kingdom)_**?** Just known as **The Kuni's**.

This story starts with a girl, a girl who wants to change the world because there have been many who of which she loved that died. She wondered why? One day as she grew older the village elder explained to her the situation of how a **Kuni** could die out with all the people if the energy or **Kisei **is not balanced. Her and her childhood friend set off on a journey, leaving that of her towns people behind. On the way they meet different kinds of people helping with their quest. Betrayals and fights are waiting along with dangerous beast-monsters known as **Kikenju**.

* * *

><p>The party currently looking for their goal; the Kikenjuu of the Lion<p>

Ino getting tired and sticking her tongue out with a tint of sweat dropping down from her head.

Sakura took her bag off handing her some of her pre-packed.

The blonde took it delightfully, "Ari!"

Utakata looked around, "The beast is supposed to be around here somewhere.. could we be off our tracks?"

Just then a large explosion was heard and a lot of people started running out of the forest beside the three. The three looked to see a hoard running towards them.

"It's going to eat us!"

"Run!"

"Look out!"

Trees started falling down. Sakura gulped and pointed towards the direction or disruption, "I think we found our money friend."

Ino giggled slightly and sweatdropped. Utakata whacked Ino on the head, she grabbed it tight "Itte!"

"We can't just leave it. Let's go!"

The childhood friends and the axe girl ran towards the beast. Ino pulled out a knife and a book out from her bag, "I'm going to infuse this Elemental (Yoso) book with my blade! Then I'm going to beat that monster and take all its money and won't let Utakata have any!"

A huge scale hand was coming crashing down and Sakura noticed it by its shadow and pushed Ino to the other side.

"All the people have evacuated from the area at the very least. Now we just have to knock this thing over."

They looked up to see a beast that looked like a giant standing lion with claws reaching over 2 meters.

Sakura pulled her axe towards her face. Utakata circled his blade and formed floating water bubbles as a trap for the beast.

The vanilla coloured hair ran in front of the kikenjuu, "Take this!" she pulled up her blade. "Rise. Die with the wind. Technique Kazekiri: Wind Cutter!" she tilted her sword towards the beast and a fury of the glowing green wind caught the beast and started shredding it upwards.

"Hn," Sakura jumped on the wind that Ino had summoned and started surfing it towards the lion-face. "Take this. Hien Bloody Crimson Rush!" slicing one of its arm off.

Utakata tied it with a binding rope and stretched his bubble traps like explosive threads. "Bang.." the bubbles exploded as if they were bullets piercing through it.

The lion-like beast got a grip of Utakata and started squeezing him. Ino gasped. "Utakata!" she started running towards him and started stabbing the monster, "You monster!"

Sakura threw her axe like a boomerang on the wind-stream Ino previously opened and chopped off its remaining arm. Utakata fell of its hand and started coughing, regaining his breath.

Ino dashed and caught him, "So heavy!" and fell down with his body. "You're heavy yourself!" Uta flicked his finger on her forehead.

She wiped the bruise from the flick in, _I'm not giving you any of the reward! Hehe_

The trio braced themselves and charged at its core, smashing it open and destroying it.

An applaud was heard in the background, "Well done. It was one of the most weakest kikenjuu but you beat it" an old man tiny enough to be a kid appeared from the shadows. "I heard you folks are heading to the city with that beast to sell?"

Utakata and Sakura looked at Ino with raging eyes, "You said it was powerful!" both poking her gently. Then turning their heads towards the old man, he then said he'd do them a favor and lead them to the closest city as he is from there.

When the group arrived they had sold the kikenjuu gems and body to earn themselves a stash of money. The old man had left them after he had thanked them for clearing out the forest area.

Ino looked to the signs in the town. "This town is called 'Nishimori' , huh?"

Utakata popped up behind her and said, "Now that we got our money, let us move on to our original goal of going to the border of Kiriha. We're lucky we eep taking short-cuts to our destinations or it would have taken us days to get from Kawaha to Kuroha for example."

To shut him up before he says anymore Ino started pushing him towards the roads. "Let's go."

**At Evening**

"Looks like we should rest here.. in this forest."

Sakura opened her bag, "I'll get the food ready."

Ino took out a portable picnic-like bench table, looking at it proudly. "I got it earlier! No more eating on the floor.. except for you Utakata."

Utakata saw many trees, "I'll go cut some wood," Ino looked at him "You sure because there are many trees here."

He glared at her telling her, "These trees are not suitable for burning campfires and that they would die out easily."

Sakura handed her axe to him. He took it but as soon as he held it, it dropped down and smash the floor. "So heavy!"

Ino laughed at him making a grunting face. Sakura found a smaller more suitable axe in her pack and handed it over to him.

"It might take me an hour or so."

Later when Sakura went into the closest river she could find with her sleeves rolled up and pulling her plain dress up to her thighs, trying to catch some fishes with a net.

Ino placing out a cloth with plates and glass. She then went to Sakura's bag and found a little box with a button- she pressed the button as it opened up into a stove with frying pan as well as pots. "So handy!"

When Sakura came back with no catch, she thought to cook some of the beef she bought earlier until she saw Ino with an apron and a cleaning cloth on her head skimming some udon noodles. "So fun!"

Sakura got closer to see there was nothing in the pan and sweatdropped. She then got out the meat and cut it into equal pieces for the three of them thinking _"I got too much, if we had more followers or people or friends or something with us along with our travels.."_

Ino slightly nervous came up to Sakura, "U-um Utakata keeps making fun of me.. I mean in cooking saying that my food taste bad when I rarely cooked in my life. Teach me how to cook!"

Sakura smiled at her, "Iiwa. First you.. Then you.. and then you.. lastly.."

When they looked at Ino's finished dish outcome - it all came out black with smoke as both started coughing.

The blonde looked at it disgusted and threw it in the river. A shadow appeared behind her.  
>[<strong>NOW I FORGOT WHAT THE SHADOW WAS! It was Sakura or Utakata <strong>]

A 'boo' sound was heard behind her. She screamed whilst threw it in the river.

Sakura on the other hand was setting up some tents. (She has more than 5)

She heard this scream and got scared herself.

On Ino's side. A splash was heard and out came Utakata. She saw him and ran into the river, her clothes getting wet and Utakata being able to see her skin. He blushed. She came furiously and whacked him. He looked to see he was standing in wet cooking. "Eh.."

**Days of Travel** : **EVENING**

Ino coughed, and then sighed. "It has been a week and a half since we set off on our journey with Sakura and like a 3 weeks in total!"

She tried catching fish but failed.

They then visited the local shops outside of Kiriha.

Sakura appeared with an animal and a rope tied around it, "I bought us a travelling animal!" having an animal which had the base of a wolf, hump of a camel and facial structure of a cat with two tiny wings on its ears.

Ino stared at it. "It's so cute! What is it called?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Utakata put his hands on his chin, "Torodoki? Gekido? It looks like it could roar loud.." he nodded and looked up to see Sakura and Ino petting it and making strange 'Gao-gao' noises.

Sakura and Ino looked at him and then the creature, both choosing over Torodoki and Gekido.

Both in unison, "Gekido!"

"Yosh-yosh Gekido."

**After a few days**

Sakura noticed a small city in Kiriha sometimes called "Mizumura" because of the huge Lake behind it and the continuous fox weddings (Raining when the Sun is out)

Sakura got off Gekido and told Ino and Utakata that she is going to look around the city. The two nodded and started an idle conversation.

The Haruno walked in a hurry and looked at so many street stalls in the street market. She wanted to sell some of the beef and Kikenjuu pieces but had no look, also wanting to take a look around for any charms or valuable items which could be useful throughout the journey.

She looked left and right until she bumped into someone else who was in a hurry or rather walking quickly, as the person she bumped into nearly stumbled.

He had pink eyes *with a marking running down his left-eyes' cheek as if it was a stitch and a slightly green shade of grey hair.

"Itte.." He rubbed his head. "Hey watch it! You pink haired-forehead" he looked at her pink hair dancing in the wind and was fixated on it.

She looked at him, "Kono chibi! Buure (_Rude!)_ You should also watch it as you were moving quickly-" She looked at his eyes "-_his eyes.. and that marking.. they're beautiful._"

**[Note: Chibi** means **Small]**

He yelled at her. "Do I look like a normal teen kid to you?! You forehead girl!"

"I never said you look like a kid! I thought you were like the same age as me or an adult!"

He stopped surprised at what she said. "You called me chibi!** Wait**. How old do I look to you?"

She folded her arms putting her other on her chin and started thinking. "I dunno, like me. 17 or so. Maybe two years older at most like 19? Anyways, I called you chibi because you called me a pink haired-forehead!"

"Yeah, I'm 18."

The Pink hair shocked, "I thought we were exactly the same age! My guess was close. Well.. 1 year is not so far."

He thought to himself. "_This is the first person who actually considered me.. maybe she is not so bad. Her green eyes are full of life. I mean she got my age close-to-perfect._"

"I'm shorter than you. Wouldn't you have thought I was younger?"

Sakura put her hands on her head and his, and estimated the difference. "Well 17cm is not a big difference. I mean the top of your head does come up to my eyes. I met an old man called Onoki a few days ago, he was much much shorter than you and his wife is way taller than he is. He told us when he was in his teens he was even shorter and he's like.. only *130cm tall. "

_Maybe because of my slightly bigger forehead - _*_our height difference.. it would have been like 15cm._ "And why can't you be older just because you are shorter?"

His face went slightly pink. "Don't say short! You forehead!"

Sakura put her hands on her hip and looked at him, "I said 'shorter' not 'short'" pouting. She then finger-flicked him on his forehead, "Oi chibiko. What's your name?"

"Yagura." He replied, rubbing the mark he gained on _his_ forehead.

"Kimi?" he asked - "Ah.. *_he has manners, __saying 'Kimi' I thought he would say 'Omae'_" she looked at him. "I'm Sakura. _Our names kind of sound the same._"

Down the road, an old man heard this. "Heh heh, look everyone those two have rhyming names and the spelling isn't far either! The meaning of their name is ugly too!"

"_I knew someone would say that! What's with the sudden up-stir you old log!? _" she thought to herself.

Sakura looked at an alley. Yagura glancing at the same alley but didn't know Sakura was aiming for it.

They both dashed into the alley before they had made an even more, open public-scene.

They both felt slightly squished. "Ah! Move!" - "No. You move!"

"Pin-ko (Fusion of Pink + Ko = Pink Kid)" he called her. She clenched her fists and punched his head. "I have no time for you! Go back."

"I don't even live here!" he told her, *grabbing his head where she hurt it. "Then where do you live!?"

"I move around the **Kuni**!"

**LATER THEY BOTH WERE SEPERATED**

Ino stared into the distance. "Sakura sure is taking a long time!"

She got off Gekido. "I'm taking off!" she ran into the distant city.

Utakata looked at her. "Baka-Ino!" and tied Gekido to a merchants pole. Then chased after Ino.

After a while, Ino saw Utakata. She dashed to him.

He was looking around the same street stall Sakura was. He saw useful equipment for the journey and sold off the Kikenjuu's extra for a bonus.

Uta the noticed a boy walking his direction. The boy looked at him and then the shop, "You're looking at the same shop that pink hair girl was looking at?"

"Pink.. hair? ..Pink hair!" Utakata told Ino. "Sakura!" Ino bopped her hands.

"Sakura? Oh yeah that is her name!" _Pretending he didn't know her._

Ino asked, "Why was she here?" - "Probably buying those fake charms that merchant makes."

"Fake?" - "Yeah, they curse you until _your love_ breaks it."

"Love? How do you know all this? How do you break it?" Ino slightly interested, asked about these Fake-cursed Charms.

"I bought one a few years ago for someone's funeral.."

"Oh so you're cursed? .. I'm sorry." Ino replied.

Utakata looked and said, "Forgive my friend for being rude. Your name?"

He sighed, "Three people want to know my name on the same day." - "It's Yagura."

Ino giggled. "Sakura. Yagura. Sounds the same."

"Yagura. Where did you see Sakura last?"

He pointed down the road. Utakata pulled him along too.

"H-hey!?"

**XxX**

"It's no use, we can't find her!" Ino panting heavily.

"Let's go back to Gekido."

"Gekido?"

"Some pet Sakura bought a few days ago." Ino also explained their journey on the way back.

**On the way back**

They asked Yagura many questions. Like where he lives and his age.

"Let us guess." Ino and Utakata told him.

"You look around 16. No 20! No 23!"

Yagura sighed sheepishly. "_Atleast they think I am older.. but they are far off unlike the pink one_."

The two kept guessing. "I'm 18! Kuso! Couldn't get close." giving extra details.

They both screamed. "Wait you're older than Utakata!?" - "What, you're 2 months older than me?!"

Yagura just sighed.

Ino thought to herself about his birthday, "_His birthday is a few days after Sakura's._"

The topic of the Kiseikatsu's Kisei and Hidden story was brought up.

"You guys also know about it? I asked so many people around our age but no-one knew"

The bubble-lover and the flower-shop girl both nodded. "Even Sakura told us the same thing."

Just a little while later the three arrived to the merchant's pole where Utakata had tied Gekido.

"This is Gekido."

Yagura started petting it.

"Why don't you come along with us since you keep moving around the Kuni without a home and your understanding of the Kisei could help us. Also... I wouldn't have to be the only boy.."

Yagura then wondered. "That means Sakura knows aout the Kisei too.."

The boy with the green tsubaki-flower on his back thought carefully about it. **[Note: Tsubaki is Japanese for Camellia]**

**LATER**

"*Huff* *Huff* I.. made.. it!" the pinkette arrived to the travelling animal.

"Oh Sakura. Hop on and let's go." Ino said to her.

Sakura jumped on, sitting third person back. Utakata taking the lead, Ino behind him and then Sakura.

Sakura then felt someone else behind her. She looked to see who it was.

"...Yo.." the pink-eyed boy waved at her. "Eh.. that's one huge axe.."

Ino glanced behind Sakura. "So you made your mind up about coming with us on our journey?"

"Heeeh! What is chibi doing here?!"

"Seems like he already knew you and he knows about the Kisei." the boy dressed in blue informed her.

Sakura crossed her arms, slightly angry. "Well.. that's fine but at least tell me that you asked him."

She slowly put her hand on his upper-chest area. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just getting rid off something that wasn't here before.." pushing the eldest boy off of the travelling creature. "Now Utakata!"

Utakata pulled the whip-rope that was attached to its front and Gekido started walking fastly.

Yagura started running with fumes coming out of his head, "Kono! Dekorin!" lifting his arms in the air as if he was going to hit her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down. She giggled, "Omoshiroi.. (so fun).."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was just fixing up the first chapter! Well that's the end of that chapter!**

**Yagura joined! Now Utakata doesn't have to be the only boy.. or have to sleep alone at night... _(*=*)_**

**The next chapter and possibly the one after will be more camping and comedy-based. ..Need to built up the moment..**

**I will update sooner, since I'm on break.**

**Will Ino learn how to cook? Will Sakura catch her fish? **

**What happens to the tents? \(*.*)/ - Muhaha**


	3. Camping Moments

**A/N: Uissu - here is the next chapter. Yagura joined the last chapter! Now is the tension build ups and the funny camping moments! There will be more of these half-way most chapters.**

**Wr. 160215  
>UPD 17-8-90215<strong>

**Ino is the main character and her childhood friend, Utakata**

**Sakura joined the first chapter, Yagura joined the second. W****ill anyone appear in this one?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to Kishimoto.**

**I wish I owned them, but I only own the story plots.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Camping Moments<span>**

**Plot Summary**

_In a world where there is a tree full of energy where division and supply of the energy is needed for it to grow in nature and technology. The energy tree which gives all living things the power to live is fading in different parts of the world randomly. This energy has been given many names - Chikara (power), Chakra, Mana.  
>The energy is now gone by the name <em>**Kiseikatsu**_, or just_ **Kisei** _for short_.  
><em>There have been many who have wondered why the distribution of energy is changing. Are there any willing to take the journey to help balance it, which heroes will help so that there are no fights over the <em>_**Four Main Kuni's**__ (Kingdom)_**?** Just known as **The Kuni's**.

This story starts with a girl, a girl who wants to change the world because there have been many who of which she loved that died. She wondered 'why?'. One day as she grew older the village elder explained to her the situation of how a **Kuni** could die out with all the people if the energy or **Kisei **is not balanced. Her and her childhood friend set off on a journey, leaving that of her towns people behind. On the way they meet different kinds of people helping with their quest. Betrayals and fights are waiting along with dangerous beast-monsters known as **Kikenju**.

* * *

><p>A blond with bright sky-blue eyes had awoken from the tent she was sleeping in. Stretching her arms in an energetic motion.<p>

The girl exited her tent to see her portable bench-table open with the usual layout.

"3 plates, 3 cups..." she yawned. "Same *yawn* routine.. -No! Wait it's 4! I forgot Yagura is here too!."

The pinkette turned to her blond adventurous ally, "Ohio Ino!"

Ino then rushed out of her tent smelling the fresh scent of the air and her morning breakfast in the gleaming daylight. "Ohio! -Looks delicious!"

Sakura flipping the pancakes, "Those two are still sleeping?"

Ino gave Sakura a creepy smile. "N-n.. nani?"

"Let's wake them up with a scare!" Ino told her, bending her fingers as if they were claws.

Ino pointed at the tent Utakata is sleeping in. "Keh!-Heh!-heh!" she cracked her knuckles, "_Get ready.. bubbles._"

Just then the platinum-blond ran towards Sakura who was still cooking, "Wake him up!" she screamed quietly in her ears - "-but make him scared or feel weird."

Sakura took her apron off. "Fine," they both sneakily crept over to the boys tents. The tents not having enough room for standing, only crawling.

Ino swiftly entered the light-blue lover's tent and lied down next to him ever so slowly.

Sakura entered the recent team-mate's tent, the one who loves green clothing. She entered to see him sleeping soundly, almost feeling bad for her upcoming actions. She slowly went close-up to his face, seeing him sleep so quietly - like a baby had made her blush slightly. The bubblegum pinkette then stroked her fingers on his face to make him feel ticklish.

The pale shaded mint haired boy started scratching the 'ticklish' area and slowly push his body up making an "Urn.." noise. Only to see Sakura sitting on his legs (covered with the blanket), she then moved her finger down to his chest - above his lesser wear, his shirt he usually wears under his travelling gear.

Yagura still sort of sleepy, had noticed someone prodding his chest gently and looking up to see the pink-haired girl.  
>She slowly yet gently called out to him, "Ya-gu-ra-Sa-ma!"<p>

He pushed her with a gentle touch to her chest without realising. "Aah! What are you doing in here?! You're not supposed to be in a boys room without knocking!" he screamed in her face, blushing at the fact that she could have been doing anything during his rest.

Sakura keeping her balance from the push he gave her; clutching her chest a tiny bit from the touch he had unconsciously placed on it. She blushed slightly as he did not take notice of touching her breast. "Wh-.. ah. Oh, I was just waking you up for breakfast.." she turned her head to the tent's entrance, "_-in a weird way.._" she added, pouting to an extent.

- "Ah! What are you doing Ino?! Why did you do that? Urrh, now it's going to stain!" could be heard in the background.

Sakura exiting his tent (or rather her tent from home), "Hurry up and get ready or the food will get cold."

At her arrival to the tables, she was witnessing Utakata chase Ino in the forest nearby with water ready to be squirted - at Ino. "What could Ino have done to wake him?" the Haruno thought to herself.

**A WHILE LATER**

When everyone was getting changed, Sakura who was already changed was laying out the plates. "This morning was so strange.."

She chuckled behind her hands, "_Well it was fun to see his reaction!_"

"What did Ino do though?" - the girl then placed the same finger she used to touch his chest on her chin, "Urh.. to believe I actually touched his slender well-shaped chest. _What did I just say? Did I compliment his well-shaped chest? I did it again!"_

**At the table**

The four were sat down, silent. They could even here the fish in the lake made bubbles. Awkward to the eye, each member of the party was looking around to the other members eyes - staring at them.

A tint of red could be seen on all their cheeks.

...

Ino's mouth twitched. "S-so.. Yagura, wake up nicely?" taking a bite out of her breakfast.

Yagura's eyes widened - Sakura averted her eyes from joining the conversation and drank her juice. His face went all red, "NO! Not at all!"

"Aha.. etto.. Utakata have a nice wake up call?" the pinkette asked interested. He responded by slamming his hand down on the table.

The table started shaking. Sakura looked underneath to see Gekido.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I have to give you back today!"

"Give him back?!"

"Yeah, he is temporary purchase. Didn't you know?" tilting her head. "No!" they all exclaimed in her face - standing up.

Sakura just bopped her head, "Tehe!"

"Maa.. I heard he is artificially created with Kikenjuu parts, but I don't know if it is true. He could have stayed with me but the original salesman told me that he needs to replenish his energy because like other creatures he can't absorb any Kiseikatsu or Chakra energy."

Sakura had then stood up, "Well you three hunt for some honey while I'm dropping him off at the closest port."

"Can't you just buy some?" Utakata wondered. "Ino spent all her money on that portable bench table, you spent it on new weapon, I spent some of it on this (Gekido) and items, also a bigger bag for our inventory. And he never had any money because he joined after!" pointing at Yagura.

She turned away with a "Hmph". "So yeah, we're broke.. kinda. Plus, I hear the honey here is rare." she told them, waving and walking away.

The honey-eyed boy told his childhood friend and the recent wanderer to start looking, thinking if they get enough that they could sell some. Utakata started snickering to himself, letting out a hazy-aura. Ino looked to see, "H-hey. Th-there's some weird stuff coming out of you.."

"Let's just hunt," Yagura directed them.

When Sakura had returned, she caught sight of no-one there. "Are they still hunting?"

She awaited their arrival back. Upon no-one's return, she got up herself and started striding into the area which she had spotted the honey. In the distance she witnessed the three running around and when she came to help she saw bogs of bees chasing each of them.

The three felt her presence and started running towards her. "W-wait! Don't bring them this way!"

The group started running to their camp site. Ino taking the lead and plunged herself in the lake beside, the others following after.

They had all returned to the tents after a while, "Ei..? Those bees ripped through one of the tents!"

Sakura grabbed the ripped tent. "One of my family tents.. You are lucky Utakata that I got a spare one."

"You should be happy though, that we got enough honey." Ino told her with her eyes sparkling. "Honto?" Sakura asked delightedly. Ino nodded.

Back when they had returned to the table, Utakata asked Yagura about his family name. "I don't have one." he told them.

"Ehh- really? Neither does Utakata," Ino told him. Sakura coughed, "But you do Ino." - Ino looked at her, "You do too Sakura.." she pouted.

Sakura shook her head, "That's not what I meant. You have one but Utakata doesn't but you're from the same Kuni _in the same _village."

Ino looked at Sakura again. "You have one, but Yagura doesn't.." Ino said to her.

"What are you trying to say" Sakura asked. "I don't know.." Ino gave a sheepish look, "-you were trying to say I have a family name and Utakata doesn't when it is completely the same for you and him." Ino added pointing at Yagura. Sakura gave a long sigh, "_I give up_. _I was just wondering does everyone in the village have a last name."_

Yagura asked "What are they?"

"Oh. Well mine is Yamanaka."

The cherry-blossom haired one not wanting to say hers, twiddling her fingers. "..Haruno."

"Haruno!?" he stood up pointing. "Isn't that the rich family who used to own a company and create a lot of things?" he exclaimed.

Ino and Utakata bashed the table. "What?! You come from a rich family?"

The Haruno just waved her hand, sweat-dropping, "Not me, my relatives" she put in.

"Then that means you could have started this journey ages ago."

"I wasn't old enough. By the time I was, I needed more money." looking at her axe in the tent.

"Yagura."

His face peached up as he snapped out of thinking about _her_ past life with her Haruno family. "Ee.. nani?"

"What is your weapon choice?"

"Yeah, I forgot that we haven't really fought any monsters for you to see. Mine is a sword and lance, I can also use a bow but I'm not best at it."

"Utakata, I challenge you!" the Yamanaka brought up out of the blue. "Sure, let me go get my knife."

"_Ino you took my line! -but I was going to challenge Yagura._" Sakura's inner self thought.

"Yagura!" she called out to him. "H-hai!" he looked at her. "I challenge you! I want to see your skills."

"Heh fine. But I won't hold back on you." - "That's just what I wanted." Haruno replied.

**XxX**

Ino and Sakura standing on one side. Utakata and Yagura on the other.

Sakura placed her hand on her head, "Hee- I can't see chibiko!" she made a joke out of Yagura.

"Kono Dekorin Haruno! I'm going to strike your forehead off." he said in response.

"I won't kill you Utakata, but you might die either way." Ino started laughing. "_That was a good one_"- Ino thought with Sakura clapping in the background.

"Really? You'll die if I touch you. Remember we can't interfere with Sakura and Yagura's fight. Your opponent is me."

**READY?**

The blond took a small knife out of her pocket and made her battle stance. "_He isn't charging at me? Fine, I'll make the first move._"

Ino then put her hands together, "It's my first time but I guess I'll use this technique. Foot with speedy evasion, claws that come howling - Cat Sense!" - Ino's feet started to shine a luminous purple colour as she made a big leap.

"_So fast!_ Oho- using that skill you saw back in Nishimori? Let us see can you control it." he lifted his hand, water marks started appearing from the ground as they rised, transforming into bubbles - "Bubble Guard" and with that started clashing swords with Ino.

Ino using her 'Cat Sense' evasion and dodge all of his movements and incoming attacks. "_Shimatta! The bubbles will blast like bullets of they touch me! If I pop them I won't have enough time to evade the side effect_" she jumped over his head with a flip and gave him a triple kick, which he just barely managed to guard against.

Sakura's eyes were sparkling watching Ino fight much more seriously. "Go Ino! Burst them all and scratch his face like the cat you ar-" she noticed a sweat-dropping Yagura staring, waiting to begin their battle. Sakura slowed her chant down and folder her arms whilst looking embarrassed, "It's not like I was excited to see their fight, I was just routing for her since we're both girls."

"Hai..hai. You ready? You're the one who challenged me!"

"You just joined us yesterday, obviously I want to see your taijutsu!"

"Taijutsu? It means physical technique or skill?" he tilted his head feeble-minded.

Sakura began tapping her foot. "I guess that means you're ready," she said pulling out a mini-sheathed knife.

"Not using your axe?" the grey-hair asked. "It's a pain too carry, plus I can just pick it up half-way. _Even if its powers are sealed, only the original wielder - my father can use it to its full potential.. at his death he said I can unlock it with a loving seal._" giving her point of view to him.

The pinkette then started running towards him, "I'll take my pace, as if I want to get hit. Maybe.. I should just use my axe, it just does not feel right without it." Sakura turned the opposite direction and running into the tent.

Yagura's mind went blank, "Now you're running away!?"

She came out, bringing her favourite weapon. "Ikuze" she started, running faster to him. He braced himself in a guarding position while moving forward as he swung his blade at her from a distance.  
>"Hah..?" Sakura, clueless to see him attack so quickly as she flipped backwards to avoid being cut.<p>

Ino could be seen sweeping her legs under Uta, being able to damage him quite a bit. She also tried jabbing in her dagger onto his body (weary that they have a 'healing bottle' to restore any wounds to their original conditions).

Utakata clashing swords with her, both on an equal level. Ino smiled at him and stuck her tongue out which made him feel nervous that she had a secret up her sleeve. Utakata threw a bunch of sharp summoning-swords her direction, "Sword Rain!"  
>Her 'Cat Sense' effect wearing off, "Man what a waste, I can only use it two more times in my whole life! Such as rare boosting skill.." Ino had tear-rivers streaming down her face in a comedic way as she flipped behind the trees for her defence.<p>

Sakura swung her axe diagonally at him, "_I don't want to harm him but inflict some damage._" her closest swing being able to cut his foot slightly but she paused to ensure safety whereas Ino and Utakata looked as if they were having fun as both had enough injuries to look like they've been sleeping with bears.

Yagura's eyes focused on the two, "What are they doing?".

"Spring Infliction" using her axe and scraping it on the ground roughly then sweeping it out causing rocks to fling out in his face.

The pinkette noticed all of Yagura's weapon were black and had a green flower attached on them. "What's wrong Haruno?" he looked at her eyes, Sakura had a blush appear, "Don't say 'Haruno' as if it is special!"

"Hien Bloody Crimson Rush," Sakura preparing to use one of her special attacks - Ino taking notice of this, "Sakura you'll cut his body apart with that!".  
>He shifted from one position to another striking her but she blocked with her axe; interrupting her chant until he managed to sweep under her, cutting her dress through the middle and a part of her hand. Sakura took a long jump back.<p>

She grabbed her now-bleeding hand with one of her eyes shut. Yagura stopped moving worried about the injury he gave; noticing the blood and jerked to start running to her, "Ah.. Gomenasai!" pulling out a bandage to wrap around her flesh wound.

Still running as he was quite a distance apart, Sakura quickly moved her hands next to her mouth and started licking it. "_This curse of mine.. This curse of my parents, will heal this minor cut. Why do I have to have two curses?_"

When the bandage boy came to her aid, he fully stretched out the bandage. "Hurry, give me your hand. The cut on your hand that is bleeding, it's all my fault for rushing when you stopped."

Sakura purposely turning her head, "What cut?" showing her hands which were completely fine.

"H-Haruno? I'm pretty sure you were bleeding!" a tinge of sweat sliding down his face. The Haruno just grabbed his cheeks and started stretching them in all directions, his facing becoming red as a result. He took her hands off by grabbing her arm.  
>He then looked down to witness her inner legs with a part of her shorts ripped; revealing a fragment of her underwear to which he had seen. He blushed intensely pushing her away, "Anyway, just get changed!"<p>

The duo still battling had sighed in relief that their friend was not seriously injured or rather injured at all.. and continued.

When she was done changing, she came out to see the boy she _"lost" _to watching the other two still fighting them. "They're still at it?.."

The boy nodded. "You could have cut me earlier, why didn't you?" still blushing at seeing her undies.

Sakura sighed and gave him a giraffe face. "Even if I did, it would have been a minor injury and I probably would have come running with band-aids and throwing your boots off and placing them all over your tiny feet."

"..aa.. I-I see. But our foot are the same size."  
>The cherry-flavoured girl pointed at him in embarrassment, "When did you compare our size?!"<br>"When we all took our shoes off at night, I thought our shoes look the same and noticed that we're the same size." he replied.

Before Sakura could speak another word, the four noticed needles flying in from every direction. The four gathered in the centre protecting each other with their own special guarding techniques - These take a lot of Kiseikatsu to use instantly without chanting.

Ino: Murasaki no Hana Kyoku Sen! _Purple Flower Curve - Purple Flowers block off any incoming projectiles and envelope the user while poisoning the enemy.  
><em>Utakata: Homatsu no Tate! _Bubble Shield - A Bubble is given shape and the bigger it becomes depends on how many attacks land on it.  
><em>Sakura: Okagekkai! _Cherry Flower Barrier - Cherry Flowers gather from spring and any attacks which hit it add to the distance-destruction the users item spreads.  
><em>Yagura: Mizukagami Tsubaki! _Water Mirror Camellia - A Mirror created from Water reflects any attacks._

After the needles stopped flowing they all let their shields down, feeling tired to have to use it immediately. "So we all have a Shield Technique?" the group all smirked. Bodies could be seen falling due to Ino's Shield Techniques effect and Yagura's pushing back the needles whilst Sakura's added to how hurtful the attack would be (from their own needles) and Utakata's one increased the overall attack in range.

A bunch of bandits with covered faces and bodies began jumping onto the field of their camp. Sakura kicking away men about to infiltrate men about to enter the tents. Ino and Utakata blocking of the extra bandits. Yagura on a tree shooting with his bow at followers.

"Uah!"

"Ino!"

Sakura and Yagura came rushing, having defeated most of the enemies in the area. A member of the opposing team summoned a monster which came to strike Sakura who was pushing her weapon against it.

She knew Yagura was behind her with his bow, despite not being the best with it. "Shoot."

"But what if I miss?"  
>"You won't, now hurry!"<br>He gulped. Pulling back an arrow and letting it go with full strength. Sakura stood still as it took the head of the monster.

When the two came to Utakata they found Ino in a pod shining yellow, as she was screaming.

"W-what is this?". Even more screaming, "It hurts, it hurts. UAHHH!"

"INO!" Utakata screamed bashing the pod. "We can't break it from the outside Utakata! Get a grip and look!"

The pod slowly draining Ino's energy as she screams in pain. "What have they, *those bandits done? Ino.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My legs are sore. This chapter is STILL probably UNFINISHED. **

**Oh Ino.. What have they done to you? "It hurts!"**


	4. Camping Moments 2

**A/N: Uissu - here is the next chapter. Ino was stuck in a pod last chapter! What happened?  
>Now is *STILL* the tension build ups and the funny camping moments! As I said, "There will be more of these half-way most chapters." but with more characters appearing.<strong>

**Wr. 200215  
>UPD 21-20215<br>UPD 10315**

**Ino is the main character and her childhood friend, Utakata**

**Sakura joined the first chapter, Yagura joined the second. Bandits in the third and Ino in a pod? W****ill anyone appear in this one?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to Kishimoto.**

**I wish I owned them, but I only own the story plots.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Camping Moments 2<span>**

**Plot Summary**

_In a world where there is a tree full of energy where division and supply of the energy is needed for it to grow in nature and technology. The energy tree which gives all living things the power to live is fading in different parts of the world randomly. This energy has been given many names - Chikara (power), Chakra, Mana.  
>The energy is now gone by the name <em>**Kiseikatsu**_, or just_ **Kisei** _for short_.  
><em>There have been many who have wondered why the distribution of energy is changing. Are there any willing to take the journey to help balance it, which heroes will help so that there are no fights over the <em>_**Four Main Kuni's**__ (Kingdom)_**?** Just known as **The Kuni's**.

This story starts with a girl, a girl who wants to change the world because there have been many who of which she loved that died. She wondered 'why?'. One day as she grew older the village elder explained to her the situation of how a **Kuni** could die out with all the people if the energy or **Kisei **is not balanced. Her and her childhood friend set off on a journey, leaving that of her towns people behind. On the way they meet different kinds of people helping with their quest. Betrayals and fights are waiting along with dangerous beast-monsters known as **Kikenju**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Camping Moments 2<strong>

Utakata still slamming his hands onto the pod at which Ino was in. "Ino get a hold of yourself!"

Sakura pushed her axe down to the floor, "_If the pod is connected to the floor and can't be detached then that means that the system is linked underground!_"

She then started cutting parts of the ground as if it were meat itself. "Nothing?"

Yagura looked into the pod to see Ino sleeping, "Well, she stopped.."

"-Wait she's not breathing." the messy-grey haired boy quickly added.

Utakata had small tears forming, "She's dead?"

Sakura and Yagura looking down as the rain's tears come crashing down.

A space with a purple gaze opened and out came more groups of 'bandits' with a different look.

The green-red-blue trio held up their weapons. They put there hands up, "We're just retrieving our project that thieves stole earlier and entered this location."

"There is our ten-relax machine! Wait she's not dead!"

An elder man with a dark skin tone and blonde hair pushing a button to see if it is still functioning and the pod opened.

Utakata went and grabbed Ino, carrying her in his arms. "She's still breathing," he smiled.

"Of course she is! I don't know how she got in there but these killers from our rift entered this area and used our 'sleeper needles' so that they could use it on multiple test subjects. This machine is used to relax the user and they gain-" unable to finish speaking as he and his group got warped back to where they came from.

Sakura and Yagura coincidently bopped themselves at the same time. Sakura then gave an explanation of what she thought happened.  
>"Now it all makes sense. Those 'bandits' came here using those sleeper needles to then use us as test subjects in that ten-relax machine or whatever."<p>

Utakata gave a strange look, "Why would they need to use it on us? I'm sure they could have ran outside and test it on others.. or themselves"

Yagura put his hand on his chin, "Since they were running away from the group that came after them.. maybe it was from some kind of research facility and the doors got shut and they somehow managed to end up here through those little space-holes on purpose. They didn't test it on themselves to make sure that it works and there was no problems or didn't want to harm the people where they came from and then then saw us sparring where we all got tired and decided to assault us after. That is when they got her and put her in that pod-machine."

Sakura put her hand on her chest and gave a sigh in slight sadness, "They probably ran away after we arrived to her in the machine. And.. it's probably that my relatives gave some kind of pay to have it created. I had this feeling because years ago I heard there was some kind of top-secret invention going on."

Utakata gave a dull face to Sakura. "Top secret you say.. ha ha a relaxing machine."

She then pushed her foot on the ground where a crack appeared, "I heard it amplifies the amount of Kiseikatsu the person has. So Ino must have a lot more Kiseikatsu energy in her than what we all have."

"Obviously the Haruno would know this.." Yagura shrugging in her family's failure.

Sakura looked away, sorrowfully with an "Hn".

Ino's body started glowing a strange shining blue colour.

"That's probably the Kisei overload or something."

**A WHILE LATER**

Sakura sitting alone on a cliff which was connected to a waterfall - the rain was pouring on her, humming a tune while kicking her legs.

Utakata at the bottom and other end looking at her (Sakura), and then at Yagura. "I think you upset her."

"There's no way that girl could get upset.. especially this easily."

The brown-haired boy smirked. "You're right."

Sakura jumped on the cliff. "WH-!?" both Utakata and Yagura saw her fall into the water-pool in front of them. She got up and stood in the water with a long silent position.

"H-hey she's not moving," Yagura poking Utakata.

Sakura's body started shaking, 'Kushu-pyon' she sneezed. "_I jumped? No.. the rocks was slippery and it looked as if I jumped._ "

"Who sneezes and then makes a rabbit noise?"

Utakata pointed at her.

Then .. Ino woke up.

The party looked at her. The bubble-boy came running to her, "Are you okay?"

She stretched her hand out and placed in on his face, "..U-u-Uta.. where am I?"

He explained to her. A little after that Ino could talk like usual.

"I remember I was in that weird machine.. oh that felt good."

"You were screaming!" he flicked her forehead. "That was because my hair got stuck in the gap and then the machine started and it felt like my hair was being pulled apart from my hair." she pouted a little. "You would not understand with short hair like yours," she 'Hmph-ed' him.  
>"<em>-It did feel as if I was gaining more energy..<em>"

Uta looked at her face, she turned around. "Oh, you're still injured." she pulled out her aiding-kit and placed lots on him. He sweat-dropped.

In the background Yagura could be seen walking to a wet Sakura. He looked at her, she did not look up back-at him. He noticed her drenched clothes and the outline of her bra and chest.  
>He looked away from her innocently blushing. "Are you upset?"<br>She got up and walked away, "Of course not! _Kono! _I'm going to cook dinner."  
>- Yagura could see a fainter Sakura, a projection of her real emotions which had fumes coming out of her - Inner Sakura<br>- "W-what was that?.. Wait, you cook the food for us?- this morning? Dinner!?"

Ino quickly hugged Utakata before Yagura would turn around, "That's just my thanks for worrying about me. I could hear you call my name."

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 WEEKS LATER<strong>

Ino pointed at a town in a smaller, unknown Kuni. They firstly entered a weapon shop.

A grumpy man introducing his four customers.

Sakura moving back a little, "He's scary."

Yagura just smirked, "You think?"

"Ei! Tenten!-My stupid daughter! Get the other tools out!" he called his daughter down. "W-wakatta!"

A girl with chestnut-brown hair came down the stairs with a few boxes, "Here Daddy."

He took the boxes of her and pushed them down onto the table.

Sakura and Utakata flinched slightly and moved back with a gulp.

Ino walking to the boxes, "You got so many useful items here! I want this.. and this.. oh this too."

Tenten bowed, "Sorry for my father's behaviour."

Ino waved, "He's really cool" -"This too! She picked out something that looked like a bubble."

Tenten's father getting flattered. "Are you guys on a journey or something? You can only use those weapons with knowledge of the Kiseikatsu."  
>- "That's right!" Tenten added.<br>- "You know about it too!" Ino and Tenten giving a high-five. "If only you could come with us.."  
>- Tenten nodded. "My dad won't let me go without others, but now he says I can't go without things I don't even know about."<br>Tenten's father added - "The world is shielding off the Kiseikatsu from people your age, so that they can't find out but a lot of the Kuni(s) are telling small groups. I told my Tenten everything there is to know. So anything else you want?"

"Anyone else want anything?" Ino - noticing a few more items that the others may like, looking back to see Sakura and Utakata hiding behind the shelves and staring. Ino tuned back to the desk and sighed, face-palmed herself while sweat-dropping.

Her head perched up as her eyes sparkled, knowing that Yagura was kind of close-by. She whispered something to him quietly, then the two looked back at Utakata and Sakura, Mainly Sakura - Ino giggling, Yagura slightly pink to the cheeks pouting - "Like hell I'd care!"

Sakura and Utakata had a vein appear.

"Naniyo!?" Sakura exclaimed.

When Ino finished her purchase the four exited the shop. Tenten waving to them, "If possible, come again!"

* * *

><p>Sakura giving an angry face to Yagura. Yagura glimpsed his eyes at her, "What?"<br>- "If you don't want to tell us what you two were whispering about, it's fine!"

Ino smiled at her, "Sa-ku-ra. It's okay, trust me. It is a good thing I told him."

"We have only been travelling and randomly fighting monsters," Ino told them.

The four came to a wall with posters.

"A tournament?"

The four smiled and looked at each other. "We should enter!"

**When they had returned to their resting place at evening - the area around where Ino was put in a machine.**

Sakura placed the food after the rest of them got ready.

Ino had already sat down next to Utakata, leaving the opposite side available for Yagura, when Sakura was getting the cups from the tent.

"Ino, I thought we were going to sit together!?" Sakura said arriving to the table.  
>"What don't you like sitting next to me?" Yagura interrupted.<br>"That's right. Don't you want to sit next to him?" Ino also put in.  
>"That's not it! Plus you guys kept gossiping about me in that shop!"<p>

"Then you want to sit next to Utakata?" - Sakura quickly waved, "I'm fine."  
>They all laughed.<p>

When Sakura poured the drinks, they all started eating.

"Today's food is good!" Utakata complimented.  
>"You're right," Yagura eating it happily. Ino pointed at Sakura, "That's because Sakura cooked it."<br>"Actually it's kind of.. disgusting." Yagura changed his mind. Sakura gave him a death-glare, "She's lying. Ino cooked it."  
>Utakata choked on his food, drinking the water. "Ino can't cook!"<br>- "The food is nice!" Yagura chnaged his mind again.

**After a while of eating, the four gathered their belongings and headed to the town square. **

In the inn, the four had to book in the same room with four beds. No curtains, no changing area.  
>Utakata and Yagura taking one side of the room and Ino and Sakura taking the other.<p>

Ino pointed at Utakata all of a sudden, "Don't peep at me when I am asleep!"

**THE NEXT DAY at the town square**

There were many groups getting ready for the tournament. Many formidable foes.

A group of four came closer. The leading member consisted of a bushy black bowl-hair and bushy eyebrow. The others was a girl with sand blonde hair, a girl with black hair and another with brown hair and face paint.

This bushy black bowl hair was heard to be from a different land than the four main Kuni. Supposedly from a far distant one. He came closer to the pinkette who was talking with Yagura. Utakata standing by and Ino signing them in. Sakura noticed his presence.

"Beauty. What is your name?" he asked her.

"B-b-beauty?!" Sakura put her hand on her cheeks getting flustered (but thinking he was strange). "I-it's Haruno Sa-"

"Haruno-san, Why do you stay with such a tiny creature?!" points at Yagura. "Coming with me, the handsome Prince of the Rokku Family. Rokku Ri or others call me Rock Lee in public."

"Eh.. this one." she pointed at Yagura. He slapped her hand away, "Calling me 'this' is rude!" he exclaimed. "My name is Sakura not Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

Ino got closer to Utakata who finished signing in.

The sand blonde interfered. "I'm Temari."

She then looked at Utakata and Ino, "You guys are going to enter the tournament too? G'luck you'll need it when we beat you."  
>Ino then gave her a deadly grin, "Get ready to die."<br>Utakata bopped her head, "Sorry for her informal greetings!"

A man then call Ino back for registration confirmation.

"_That blue clothes guy is soo hot! Why does that purple-wearing mustard have to be with him!?_" Temari thought.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-sama? Sakura-san.. Marry me, a beautiful Prince from a different country." Lee asked of her.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "EH..?" She paused. "I'm sorry, I have yet to find love before instant marriage.."

Lee pointed at Yagura who was pouting at the Prince with deadly intentions, "So this ugly creature with the mark running down his cheek is not yours?"

She sweat-dropped, "He's not ugly." - Yagura looked at her shocked of her opinions, thinking she would say something horrid about him. "And is that any way for a Prince to behave?"

"So this creature you would never marry?"

Sakura thought. "_Haruno.. Haruno. All he ever calls me is Haruno for this past month! _NO." she put her hand on his head.

He, Yagura, swung it off. "Go marry him then~!"

Sakura looked at him *blankly, "Huh.. Yagura?"

Ino rushed hearing the loudness of the groups, "I'm back!" - "Ee.. what's going on?" - giving a giraffe face.

**22* A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
><strong>

All participating groups were guided to the station where they would travel by train to the tournament's coliseum where the battle will take place.

Ino, Utakata, Yagura and Sakura were staring at the train with their eyes sparkling, "Aha~! Let's go!"

On the train, Ino quickly ran to the back and sat down next to the window. Utakata carrying her luggage placing it above and sat down next to her.

Sakura was slightly moving Yagura who was trying to enter the cabinet with her but both ended up squishing each other, "Unn!"

Yagura quickly managed to get out and went and sat next to the window. Sakura grabbing two luggages and heading over to sit next to Yagura as there were no more other empty spots besides next to him. "Takkun.. I wanted to sit next to the window!"

Ino pointed at Yagura, "Why not just sit on him? Then you both will have window view." she told her innocently.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Do you realise what you're saying?"

Ino thought about it and then her innocent look became like a devil. "Teh~heh! Come on, Ho-ra! Sit on him. You'll let her won't you?"

Yagura looked at her, he patted his laps, "Come on sit down on them baby!" -Sakura opened her mouth, "Unbelievable.."  
>- "Is that what you expected me to say? Kono Haruno.." Yagura giving an angry face and then looking back at the window.<p>

"Haruno.. Haruno!" the pinkette swiped his face. Three red marks could be seen on his face. "I'm going to get us some food."

Ino quickly got raising her hand, "Atashimo~!"

Utakata opened one of his eyes and look at Yagura with it, "Let her sit on your lap, it will make her happy. Also she and Ino haven't slept because they thought there were cockroaches in the inn's room we stayed at."

Yagura sighed. "..Ii."

When Ino and Sakura were at the lounging area, a bunch of other girls were gathered in the area. There were no attendees there so anyone could do anything. Temari, Kin, Fuu, Yugito Nii, Tayuya, Karin, Samui, Karui and many more were gathered there.

"Oh look, two more girls join."

Ino gave a deadly face, "What of it?". Sakura grabbed Ino and whispered in her ear, "_I left my axe.. we left our weapons.."_

Temari came closer to Ino's face. Ino looked at Sakura, "_Someone stinks!_" - Sakura clasped her hands, "So-nee!"

Each girls were in two, as duos. Ino then looked at Sakura, "We can fight without our weapons too!"

Sakura nodded, both her and Ino were back to back.

"You ready?" they both asked each other.

The other girls wondered what were they talking about.

"Yugo-Ougi (Fusion- Secret Skill): Violent Storm!"

Ino rotating and sweeping her legs on the floor whereas Sakura was above, connected to her with her hands lying flat as both girls used the Kisei energy to rotate themselves.

"WHAT!?"

The whole train shuck. Uta and Yagura looked back, "Ee?"

*With Ino and Sakura - All the girls began tearing each others clothing apart with a lot of them even pulling and ripping out each others hair. All the girls slapping each other and threads of hairs streaming loose.

The cabinet lady arrived until she noticed a group of over 40 girls knocking each other to the other side as if it were tag-wrestling. Temari and Kin placing Tayuya onto the wall so they could jump-kick her but Ino randomly interfering and performing a lariat on the Temari, the dusty-blond.

"WAHH! All of you stop! - before I throw you all off the train! .. RETURN TO THE PLATFORM AND BACK TO YOUR CABINET-DECK!"

All the girls quickly got up and slowly walking off to the door.

Sakura and Ino, idly pouring each other a drink with their torn clothes. The deck lady saw the two with ripped clothing, pulled hair and their bra's revealed. "You two participate in the fight?"

Sakura and Ino turning around to her, giving a sweet face. "No, we were here until this fat girl with sand-blond hair jumped on us and started ripping our hair. It was painful!"

Sakura looked back at Ino, "Our team are waiting, do you want your drink hot or cold my dear Ino?"

Ino then holding the kettle, "No-no! After you my dear Sakura."

The two grabbing a bunch of snacks, taking it with them.

When the two arrived back to their seats, the pink and amber eyed looked at them - "Finally, took you a while to get the foo-" Yagura and Utakata cut off.

Yagura looking at Sakura's clothing first as she was about to sit down. His face turned red with his mouth wide open as he turned away, "A-aa-a-I-I think you should change your clothes! What do you think you are doing showing your under-clothing should I say?!"

Sakura looked at her chest area to see that it had gone public. "Ee arigatou. I mean for telling me.. that is." then looking up to see that all the storage had been locked away. "I can't change, so I just wrap the bottom of my dress around my chest as I have long shorts underneath."

Utakata pushing Ino's chest accidentally with his face boiling like the kettle she held before. She raised her hand up.. "Utakata..!" and swipe his face.

Her hands marking could be seen peach-imprinted on his cheek.

"S-so.. what happened?"

Sakura looked a the green-grey-haired boy. "Why should I tell you? What am I to you?"

He looked down, "Eh.. ano.. a travelling team member?"

Ino and Utakata then gave the signature giraffe face that Ino and Sakura sometimes perform. "He broke.. the line."

"Ah.. I see."

Ino shrugged her shoulders, "Well.. me and Utakata are partners, I know that you two have better linking skills than you have with me or Uta here."

"We do?"

"Nn! You guys didn't realise that!"

Sakura quickly grabbed a mini-cake and stuffed it in her mouth, "Un mo!"

"Heh? You mean 'um no'?"

Over an hour later. "How long is it to get there!?" Utakata exclaimed - "I heard the least is 5 hours.." Ino told him shocked, at how childish he was being.

Yagura gently falling asleep on the seat but due to the train switching directions and the track being unsteady, he fell onto a tired Sakura who looked at him and smiled.

The train then bumped, as the whole thing shook. Yagura and everyone else asleep woke up because of it.

Ino looked up. "We got on the train which took 5 minutes, then me and Sakura 'played tag-wrestling' for like 40 minutes. After, we came here where you two got all red because our clothes were torn and that lasted like 20 minutes. Then, later on you fell asleep for like 5 minutes. Yup - like 4 more hours to go!"

Sakura, then feeling sleepy leaned back and had fallen without the others noticing. The three had their amusing conversation, lasting around 15 minutes until the trains turned and they noticed that Sakura was quiet, seeing her fall on to Yagura with an asleep-but-scared face."

Ino covered her mouth and gave the face, "Who's the lucky man?"

Utakata folded his arms, "I am! Having no-one fall asleep on me."

Yagura about to quietly put her back to place. Ino and Uta giving glares, "There's no point, she'll fall again."  
>- He tried moving her but she wrapped her arms around him, "..Soft..clouds."<p>

The two on the other side smirked. He looked at them, "_Don't laugh!" _he whispered._  
>- <em>The two laughed even harder until Yagura looked at her and smiled shyly because she was rubbing her face against him.

After a while he fell asleep himself. Yagura leaning against the wall with his head against hers and Sakura remained with her arm around him.

Ino smiled and looked at Utakata, "That's so sweet, they look like a coup-"

Uta put his hand over her mouth, "By saying that, you might cause it not to happen."

Ino still finished off, "They look like a couple.." she smiled with kindness then yawned and fell asleep on Utakata.

The brown-haired man looked at her and sweatdropped, "Well.. I don't mind.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It is still unfinished, I need to add a little more in.**


End file.
